


Dr Murayama, please have a look

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Dr Murayama Yuiri, a regular general practice dentist working in 13-gen clinic with her mates from high school. One day, a walk-in emergency changes her life like never before.
Relationships: Mogi Shinobu/Mukaichi Mion, Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short story/drabble... Look at what it has become...

Murayama Yuiri looked into her books today to check for the appointments that are coming up for the day. 

“Good morning Dr Murayama! What should I prepare for you today?” Yuiri’s nurse, Takino Yumiko asked as she came into the room and saw the said dentist preparing for the day. 

“Good morning Yumirin! We have a few check-ups and cleans today, relatively slow and uneventful day but it seems that we have an emergency that got scheduled in as the last appointment today?” Yuiri grabbed the cords for her loupes and snapped the battery onto the back of her waist, covering her shirt with the white clinic gown. 

“I see, I’ll prepare for those for you right away. The first patient has arrived and is with the reception filling up her medical history form. And the emergency was called in yesterday, I heard from Ayanan-san that the person tried calling in since last week but that patient seems that she refused to be scheduled with Dr Kitazawa and Dr Mogi. So she got scheduled with you today.” Yumiko unwrapped a cassette and placed it on the bracket table. 

“Hmmm? The patient does not want to be treated by Saki-chan or Mogi-chan?” Yuiri raised her brows as she took a seat and opened the clinical record for the first patient, “I’ll have to look at the records to see if that one will become a difficult patient, sounds like it will be a difficult one to manage.”

“Maybe that patient just wanted to see you for treatment! Dr Murayama does have a reputation for her gentle hands in this clinic!” Yumiko said as she prepared to leave the room, “Should I call for the first patient?”

“Ah yes please, let’s start the day.” Yuiri nodded as she scrolled through the patient’s past treatment histories. 

Yumiko left the room and went to the reception area, “Ayanan-san, Dr Murayama’s surgery room is set up and all ready to go.”

“Alright, thank you Yumirin, Dr Yuiri’s first patient’s medical history is all filled up, here is the paper. And Inagaki-san is ready to see Dr Yuiri. I’ll check on Dr Saki and Dr Ayaka’s surgery room.” Ayanan said as she passed a clipboard over to Yumiko. 

As the senior dental assistant and receptionist of this clinic, Ayanan is the high school classmate and best friend of Dr Murayama Yuiri. Unlike Yumiko who is a part-time at this clinic, Ayanan have known the dentists of this clinic since years back.

Yuiri, Saki, Ayaka, Mogi, Saho and Ayanan were from the same high school and class. Despite sharing different interest, life ended them up in the same school in university as well, although Saho and Ayanan barely managed to meet the cut for the same dental school in Tokyo. Ayanan has showed talent in management and they all decided to make a long time dream come through by running a business together like promised back in the days. Saho who showed great skills in communication managed to get the patient in flowing like water, making her friends wonder how does ‘yaho- saho- ’ works for marketing and advertising even? But if it works, it works and it is working really well for 13-gen clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kaori-chan, the anesthetic will last a couple of hours, just be a little more careful before that. Don’t drink hot drinks and be careful not to bite on your tongue or lips because you are still numb on that side alright?” Yuiri gave the post-operative instructions as she pressed the button to sit Inagaki Kaori upright in her chair, “Any other questions you have for me? If not, I’ll see you in 6 months’ time to check on you again.”

“I’m all good Dr Murayama, thank you again for today, I’ll just book the appointment outside?” Kaori asked.

“Yup, just let Ayanan outside know when are you free and we can book the appointment for you.” Yuiri nodded as she took the bib off from Kaori. 

Kaori nodded as she bade Yuiri and Yumiko goodbye to head outside to the reception. 

Whilst Yumiko is wiping down the chair to prepare the next patient, she asked the dentist that she is working with a difficult question, “Dr Murayama, do you have someone that you like?”

“Eh? Yumirin? That was sudden? Is something wrong? Are you alright? Is there anything that happened recently? I’m not that experienced but I am always available for a lending ear!” Yuiri became concerned with her fellow co-worker that dropped the unexpected question for her. Yumiko is one of the most professional people she met, although they are on good terms outside of work, she value Yumiko’s skills as her dental nurse too. It really help her lots for someone who understand and work well with her working pace and style. It worries Yuiri that her best ‘partner-in-crime’ is having love troubles, but at the same time she have limited capabilities to offer help for her too. 

“It’s… nothing much, I was just wondering what should I do if I realized that I really like someone. Dr Murayama is really pretty so I thought that maybe you do have a lot of pursuers and maybe a long time partner too.” Yumiko continued as she took out a new set of cassette. 

“Hmmm… I do received a few confessions before, however, I am still single. It is hard to find a partner after all, especially after leaving school. You tend to work with a small group of people when you come into this industry too. Our clinic is a small one as well, we hardly meet people outside workplace, so I’ve been staying single since leaving school.” Yuiri leaned back onto her chair as she recalled, “I had an ex-girlfriend when I was in high school, though it didn't last more than half a year! Hahaha!” 

“Eh! What happened? I am surprised, I thought that you’re very popular so you’re attached…” 

“Well… My ex-girlfriend dumped me after her parents found out, then she transferred away and I haven’t seen her since then.” Yuiri folded her arms as she reminisced the times, “Although she was very cute back then, she had really long hair and her eyes are very attractive. Her gaze pulls people in, and she looks straight into you when you talk to her. No matter how boring the conversation seems to be, she seem to be always listening to you. I feel bad for being powerless back then, we both accepted fate as it is, and we are maybe not meant to be.”

“She sounds like a really beautiful individual, Dr Murayama, I am sorry to hear that…” Yumiko apologized as she felt that she have reminded Yuiri of her saddened past. 

“Don’t worry about it Yumirin, she’s my first love but I guess like what people said, first love are not meant to be, they live within memories. Alright, let’s get back to work, next up its our regular customer, Kira-san, I wonder if she is happy with the veneers she got the last time. It’s time for us to review them too.” Yuiri waved off as she opened the next patient’s clinical record.

“Hai, I’ll bring in Takahashi-san if you’re ready to see her?”

“Yes please.”

Yumiko left for the reception after nodding, leaving Yuiri alone in the surgery room. 

“It has been 7 years since, but I have yet able to move on. The amount of influence that you have on me is more than I could imagine. Ne? Naachan…” Yuiri whispered to herself as she looked at her wallpaper of her phone, flipping it face down the moment the door opens to reveal her next patient and her nurse. 

Receptionist area  
Ayanan and Saho are sitting next to each other as they are both busy with their part of running the clinic. Ayanan is calling patients and scheduling their appointments while Saho is liaising with different companies representatives for their supplies. 

“Ne.. Saho..” Ayanan called out to her friend as she put down the phone after finishing a phone call. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Saho continued browsing the catalogue that was given by the sales representatives, as she marked out the supplies that they’ll need for the next 3 months. 

“Don’t you think Mogi-chan and Mion seems especially close these days?” Ayanan asked as she is really curious and wanted to know if the two have made any progress at all.

“Don’t tell me you didn't know that they’re together since 2 months ago?” Saho raised her brows as she put down her marker to look at Ayanan opened her mouth wide in surprise. 

“WHAT! Really? Oh but I guess if you work with your assistant almost every day and spending almost the whole day together, sparks are bound to happen between them. I wonder if the same will happen between the rest then…” Ayanan put a finger to the corner of her cheeks as she gave it some thoughts.

“To be honest, I doubt it. Saki and Juri wouldn't work because last I heard, Juri’s partner is currently in Korea learning about fashion. Ayaka and Miki… Let just say that the day Ayaka stop lecturing Miki, that may have a 0.01% chance. And Yuiri and Yumirin… You are aware of what happened back then don’t you?” Saho stacked up the brochures as she finish her sentence and looked at Ayanan. 

“Yeah… I remember, I have never seen Yuiri being that withdrawn before. And she literally spent all her time drowning in papers and all. Although that made us all study harder together since we accompanied her during that time, and somehow that made us all qualified for the AKB University in Tokyo. But I would not wish to see Yuiri going through that again.” Ayanan looked away as she solemnly replied, “At the same time, I hope that she’ll be able to recover since it has been such a long time after all.”

“I understand what you mean too. But we all knew her since ages ago, you know that Yuiri is the type that holds on to the past and cherish every little thing don't you? I bet she still kept that letter that we wrote to each other during middle school.” Saho shook her head as she stood up from her seat, “I’ll head out to meet the representative from the materials company, I’ll be back in about 2 hours. If the representative from the Muto company comes in early to talk about their new crown material, let her know that I’ll not be long and remember to serve her coffee with milk, regardless of what she request.”

“Hai hai… I remember the last time you gave both of us an earful when I didn't do that.” Ayanan waved her hand, “Itterasshai. (A/N: have a safe trip.)”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this update to my koibito-san, who loved the setting of this story.

Yuiri stretched her arms up to the ceiling as she tilted her neck to the left and right. It has been a long day. And finally to the last patient that called in for emergency. She opened up the file to check the details that were on the file. This is a new patient to the clinic, there wasn't anything else other than the patient’s name, contact details, and the things that were mentioned in the phone call. 

“What does Ayanan even mean by ‘she said she wants to see Dr Murayama to cure her pain’? Argh… Appointment is not even in 10 minutes and she is not here yet… Yumirin, I will head out to ask Ayanan for more details, I’ll leave the setting up to you.” Yuiri stood up from her chair as she head towards the reception. 

“Ayanan!” Yuiri swung the door open, as she held the file in her hands, “What do you even mean by this? This next patient that you booked in for emergency with me… Uh… Miss Okada… Rina...? You said that she have pain and wants to see me to cure it, but how is it possible with no indication of what is going on? And that doesn't sound like a toothache at all?”

“Calm down, Yuiri, I know but when she called she just said she had pain and she does not wish to see Saki or Mogi-chan, and she really wanted to see you. She said she really wish to see you. And I quote, ‘I wish to see only Dr Murayama please.’ So I think there is no other practitioner that I can recommend. Plus, isn’t it good to have your reputation being well received outside? People are coming just to see you!” Ayanan persuaded as she wave her hand at the agitated long-time friend.

“I… I guess…” Yuiri backed down as she hear her friend justifying herself, like usual, she is not the one who like confrontations, “I’ll wait for her first I guess… Hopefully it is not something that is too complicated.”

“Yeah, don't worry, if she is some suspicious person when she comes in through the door, I’ll get security ready.” Ayanan reassured her friend. 

Yuiri scrolled her phone as she continued waiting for the mysterious patient. 

Suddenly, Ayanan barged in and brought in a medical history form with her, startling Yuiri and Yumirin in their chairs. 

“Ne!! I told you to knock first before coming in!” Yuiri said as she tried to calm herself down.

“You will still get shocked even if I knock the door anyways. BUT I have a good news, this patient looks really handsome and cool!!! Okada Rina-san is here and this is her medical history, she looks really handsome, so she should be a good person!” Ayanan defended as she seemed infatuated with the one who just walked through the doors. 

“Why is it that people who are handsome equivalent to good people? Ayanan, you will get cheated one day because of this. And… Okada… Rina… Did she say why she came to this clinic at all?” Yuiri asked. 

“Nope, but she definitely is here to see you, she came in through the doors and guess what’s the first thing she asked?” Ayanan excitedly added, “She said she had an appointment and she confirmed if you are in.

“Don’t you think that this sounds even more suspicious?” Yuiri raised her brows. 

“Is it a stalker?” Yumirin joined into the conversation as she finds that it does not sound particularly settling, “I understand that Dr Murayama is popular for her skills but last I recall, not particularly for pain diagnosis and all… Wouldn't they come for implants and prosthesis since those are more of your field of interest?”

“Well… we will only know when we see her, I’ll go and bring her in since it's the first time we’ll be seeing her. Could you set up the room in the meanwhile please, Yumirin?” Yuiri stood up as she pushed Ayanan out of the room as she left the surgery room herself. 

Yuiri held the clipboard and walked towards a short-cut lady that was sitting at the side of the door, “Hi, nice to meet you, you are Okada Rina-san right? I am Yuiri, Murayama Yuiri. Would you like to follow me into the room?”

The lady looked up from her phone, and looked straight at Yuiri into her eyes. Yuiri can’t seem to put a finger on where she have seen those eyes before. Those eyes that seems to pierce through her soul and so attentive as well. After seeing the short-haired nodded, she proceeded to walk back to the surgery room, “Please follow me here, we’re just right at the end of the aisle.” 

“How are you today? I heard from Ayanan that you called in yesterday for the emergency appointment, I hope that the toothache or anything is not causing you to not get enough sleep at night?” Yuiri tried to start a conversation as she opened the door and led the Okada into the room. 

“I am fine thank you, and I just had tooth sensitivity that kinda hurt me when I have cold drinks mostly, so I wanted to get it checked.” Okada replied as she entered the room.

“Oh welcome, have a seat here. I’ll put this bib over for you, and nice to meet you. I am Yumirin, and I will be assisting Dr Murayama here today.” Yumirin chirped as she walked around to pass the glasses to Okada as well. 

“Thank you, nice to meet you too.” She greeted as she received the glasses from Yumirin. 

“How long have you felt the sensitivity? Is it alright if I call you Rina?” Yuiri asked as she took a pen and rolled her chair closer to her patient. 

“It is fine, thank you. And I felt the sensitivity from a week ago, recently it hurts quite a lot on this one here on the bottom right.” The short-haired Okada held her right cheek as she described it to Dr Murayama. 

“I see… And from the medical history, you’re not having any medications but you are allergic to quite a number of food… Any drug allergies? Penicillin? Latex?” Yuiri scanned through the medical history and nodded in satisfaction as the short-haired girl shook her head in response. “Alright, and could you describe the pain for me Rina? What kind of pain does it feel? And what triggers it or makes it worse?”

“It’s like freezing and electric shocks from the teeth, and it happens when I try to drink cold drinks. I was not able to eat my chocomint ice cream because of it.” It was very evident and obvious that the short-haired Okada sulked a little as she complained of not being able to have her ice cream. 

“That does sound quite inconvenient, I’ll have a quick look inside first, and we’ll see if there is anything with the tooth. The one on the bottom right, am I correct?” Yuiri confirmed as she reached out to the box of masks and gloves, “Let me glove up first, I will be right with you in a moment.”

After gearing up, Yuiri reach out to the bracket table to lie the Okada down. While reaching for the buttons, she realised that she leaned a little too far forward as compared to usual. The young Okada have a very small frame despite her short hair and cool, ikemen vibe that she gives off. As she turned her head, she noticed a mole on the ear on the Okada, Yuiri squinted her eyes as she pressed the button, “We’ll lie you down now, let me know if you feel it’s uncomfortable alright?”

The chair came to a halt, as Okada is now lying down comfortable, in front of her. Yuiri positioned herself behind Okada as she took her mirror off her bracket table, “Alright, could you open up for me please? I’ll have a look, and could you point out the tooth that you are having problems with?”

With a shift as the short haired girl raised her arm to point at the tooth, she revealed her pale white skin along her neck and collarbone. Yuiri raised her brows as she darted her eyes along the collar bone of her patient, but resume her attention onto the tooth that was pointed out by Okada. 

Yuiri had a look as she took her probe and had a look around the tooth. After examining the tooth in question, she put down her instruments on the bracket table as she reached for the buttons, “Alright, I’ll sit you up first so we can discuss what we can do with that. Yumirin, could you go out to help me get some desensitising toothpaste?”

“Eh? Alright… But do you need anything else?” Yumirin asked as she degloved to head out of the surgery room. 

Yumirin left the surgery room, leaving Yuiri alone with the short haired Okada. 

“Ah… Dr Murayama, so.. is my teeth alright?” Okada asked meekly, and the bib over her neck added a tint of cuteness in the eyes of Yuiri. 

“More than alright, but I wonder why you decided to come in with a different name, and was so insistent to see me. I thought you decided to cut ties since you dumped me 7 years ago? Okada Nana? Is Rina the name of your sister? 1998? A year younger than us indeed, so what makes you come in today under the alias of your own sister’s name? Especially there is nothing wrong with your teeth there, except a few chocolate stains in the grooves of your teeth, you must still be eating your chocomint anyways. Surprisingly, you still like chocomint like back in the days.” Yuiri squinted her eyes as she folded her arms, looking straight into the eyes of the Okada. 

“Wait what? No, I am not, I am Rina…” Okada shake her head violently.

“Hmm? Really?” Yuiri raised her brows again, leaning closer to the Okada, “Do you know you have a mole on your ear? And on your right collar bone, you have another one too.”

“What?” Okada gaped as she widened her eyes. 

Yuiri is positive, this is Okada Nana, who is trying to feign innocence, pretending to be her sister, Okada Rina. She may not have seen her for the past few years, and she have changed a lot physically – The long black hair is now gone, replaced with short, ash mint hair.

“I… I… am not…” She stuttered.

Yuiri lips pulled into a smirk, as she leaned back on her chair, recognising the same reaction. Some things does not change even with time. She recalled the days where the long hair girl stuttering while asking her for her opinions, her soft spoken princess is still the same it seems. But Yuiri also wondered what made this ex come in for emergency today, and to the extent of faking her identity using her sister’s ID. It infuriates her that she is still evading and unwilling to face her directly till this day. 

“Coward…” She muttered under her own breath, but was uncaught by the Okada.

“Eh? What?” Nana wore a confused expression at the dentist. 

Yuiri pulled a dolphin smirk, if this is how Okada decides to play it, she don’t mind tearing down her façade. Yumirin will be back anytime, she do not have time for games like this. And she certainly is not keen to work overtime and force everyone to stay back because of this.

“How many times have I put your hair to the back of your ears? How many times have I kissed your ears and explored your neck and collarbone? We’re once together after all, it isn’t hard to notice these things.”

Nana face turned red immediately as she turned her head to the said dentist with unbelievable gape escaping her mouth, “Ne!!! Who say these things in public like that! Yuuchan how did you became so indecent like that!!”

“I was just being straightforward and so that you will not try to deny it any further.”


	4. Chapter 4

“But… What do you mean… I mean even if we were once together, you don’t say things like that!!” Nana widened her eyes as she raised her arm and nudged Yuiri out of reflex. 

“Hmmm? Not denying any further anymore? Okada-san?” Yuiri remained in her chair as she received the non-existent force from Nana. 

“I… I mean… But I am indeed Okada…”

“Naachan.” Yuiri cut off the stuttering girl, and is satisfied to hear an immediate ‘Hai’. 

“Erm… I’m sorry that I used Rina’s name for this, but… I just don’t know how to come in without feeling awkward or bad.” Nana explained, as she hung her head in shame. 

“It isn’t anything much, it is just that I don’t know why you decided to come back here. I heard from Ayanan that you were very determined and insistent to see me. But I don’t know why. You dumped me years ago, and went away. We never kept in touched either. So… Why are you back?” Yuiri folded her arm and massaged her own temples as she attempt to calm her throbbing headache. 

“I… ” Nana was not able to form a sentence herself.

“Are you going to give me some wedding invite?” Yuiri raised a brow. 

“What?! No! I don’t even have anyone that I am dating right now, where can I even get that wedding invite?” The short haired girl replied agitatedly in the chair, but her eyes darted fast to the dentist’s hand, but was saddened to see the gloved hands, unable to see if she is wearing any ring at all. 

“Oh?” The dentist responded, her tone filled with doubts, “I thought you knew of someone better so you left me.”

“No! That is not true!” She responded as she sternly replied, “Yuuchan, I am very serious about this. It was not my intention to leave you back then. I was a powerless child, unable to fend for myself. In high school and not able to earn a single cent, I was not able to convince anyone. I love my family too, but I also love you. I told myself I will be stronger next time, and not just depend all on you. So I am back. But I am also weak, like you said, a coward. I am scared, have you forgotten about me? Have you moved on? If so, what can I do? Or what should I do? I really don't know.” 

Yuiri sat there as she took it all in, it was as she expected, family pressure was the cause of her princess leaving her. But she was not sure if can love again, after being hurt so deeply. And love and relationship is not something that she is pursuing at this stage. 

“Yuu…” 

Nana was cut off early by the swinging of the door, Yumirin has returned from the stocks room with the desensitizing toothpaste. 

“Dr Murayama, I’ve got the toothpaste that you wanted.” Yumirin passed the tube to Yuiri as she resumed her position next to the dentist. 

“Thank you Yumirin. Alright, Ms Okada, I’ve checked the tooth and looks perfectly fine to me, nothing is wrong at all. I’ll suggest this desensitizing toothpaste here, it should relieve the sensitivity after a couple of days. It’ll also be good if you can put a little on the surface of the tooth there and not rinse it out, leave it in there while you sleep overnight would be the best. What we want is the tooth paste remineralising your teeth there, making it slightly stronger so we get less sensitivity on that one. Any questions at all?” Yuiri explained as she sat Nana upright in her chair. (A/N: this is actually a real solution for sensitive teeth, but if you have toothache… I’ll suggest seeing the dentist to check it out instead!)

“I… I understand, thank you Dr Murayama for your time today.” Nana nodded and is now visibly upset, one could see her teary eyes from afar. Much contradictory to her confident and ikemen looks, with her saddened face, one would probably describe her more as a lost cub. 

Yuiri looked at the slightly pouted lips and disappointed face of her princess, she can’t help but to stand up from her chair and offered, “Alright, I’ll walk you out to the reception today since it’s your first time here, please follow me.”

Nana’s eyes widened with surprise as she immediately brightened up with a smile. 

Yuiri shook her head internally as she thought to herself, changing one looks doesn't change anything afterall. She recalled the first few dates where she offered to send the girl home and that was the same expression that her then girlfriend gave. 

“I’ll leave the room to you Yumirin, thanks again.” Yuiri left the room as she directed the young Okada out. She closed the door behind them, leaving Yumirin waving at the leaving dentist. 

“Yuuchan… I…” Nana immediately held on to Yuiri’s forearm and the white gown. 

“Alright, Naachan, I understand that we probably have a lot to catch up on, but not now. I still have work to tend to.” Yuiri explained as she held onto the hand that was on her forearm. 

“I… I understand that too… Then I’ll come back another day…” Nana offered as she turned to the direction of the receptionist, sighing in deep breath. 

Nana was stopped in her tracks by a hand grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her towards the wall. She was shocked by the arm that landed next to her head as she felt her back leaning fit close to the wall behind her. 

“Eh…. Yuuchan…？” Nana whimpered as she felt enclosed and vulnerable in her current position. 

It was a kabedon by the white gown dentist. 

It was unexpected by the young Okada. She looked straight up but felt her own face heating up as she looked at the Murayama. She seemed to not have aged at all over the years, her jaw have gotten sharper, losing some of her baby fats on her cheeks. However, the mole on top of her lips on her left still remain, and she still look as young as ever. A little more mature as her eyebags seemed darker, have she been working so much and sleeping lesser? 

“I’ll finish up my work soon, just have to type up your treatment notes, so wait for me at the family restaurant in front of the clinic?” Yuiri whispered into the younger’s ear as she tilted her head to the side. 

“But…” Nana tried to struggle against the grip on her wrist. 

Yuiri took out a card from her pocket and slide it into the front pocket of Nana’s dress, close to the slender waist of the younger, “Be good and I won’t take long alright? Order some food and drinks first for us, hmmm?”

The older smiled with satisfaction after seeing the younger nodded, “Good girl, I’ll be right there, see you in a while.” Yuiri patted the young Okada’s head as she held her shoulders and gave her a nudge forward towards the reception. The dentist looked and only turned away back to the surgery room when she saw the short haired entering the family restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Nana sat at the family restaurant, staring at the coffee that she ordered in front of her, and also a glass of orange juice opposite her. She sighed as she could not believe that she have actually sat down and waited patiently like she was told. 

She have recently returned from completing her overseas studies, after leaving Japan midway through her high school studies. Her parents were not pleased when they found out about her secret affairs with her fellow older classmate. She was forced to choose between her lover and her family. Whilst it was ideal to choose both, she was presented with the fact that she was powerless, too young to make decisions for herself. Her lover’s parents were also unsupportive, quoting that they are still immature and unable to support themselves financially to even talk about love. She bore the blame as she left her lover, leaving a letter behind for the said older, and took the tickets to leave the island of the rising sun. 

She went ahead to cut contacts as she continued studying their shared passion. She was positive that if they went down the same goal, somehow or the other, they’ll come together again if fate brings them together again. After working for around two years now, she came back to further her studies, to specialise in Endodontics. She was worried that she was not able to return but let out a breathe of relief when she received the offer from the University. 

Her family seemed to let go of what happened previously as they welcomed her home. Her sister came forward for a hug at the airport when she came to fetch her. She was touched that her sister continued to look out for her now ex-lover for her. Rina updated her as they took the car back home, with her oldest brother driving them home. 

“I talked to Zun-chan, senpai went to AKB University in Tokyo with the other senpais. Shinozaki senpai and Iwatate senpai studied something else while Mogi senpai, Ayaka senpai and Kitazawa senpai studied Dentistry with senpai.” Rina elaborated. 

“From what I heard from Renri, she is currently working in 13 gen clinic, few streets away from our home. She is now back in Kanagawa and all of them are running a clinic together. Shinozaki is the receptionist for that clinic, but Saho seemed to be also part of the admin crew since I saw her at the reception when I visited the clinic.” Her brother added. 

“At that time, we all couldn't stand up for you, and that really felt bad. Even till this day.” Rina held her sister’s hand, shaking her head. 

“It’s alright, we were all too young to do anything. And I guess it is reasonable for her to not wait for me as well. I thought with the letter, she would contact me but I guess it was really too much to ask for.” Nana shook her head as she patted her sister hand. 

Her recollection was cut short as a handbag swung in front of her, across the chair. 

“Sorry for the wait. Oh? You got me orange juice? I wouldn't have expected that you still remember these little details.” Yuiri thanked the younger as she took a sip off the straw, “What was it that you were back for? Aren't you studying in the UK? And last I heard was that you prepared to settle down there after finding a job?”

“No, I’ve decided to return back here because there are things that I just cannot give up.” Nana shook her head. 

“You’re saying this even though you are the one who gave up all in the first place?!” Yuiri agitatedly slammed the table but crouched down after realising that she was creating a scene in a family restaurant.

“Aren't you also the one who gave up? You knew that I wasn't able to contact you with whatever avenue available, but still decides to not hold on isn’t it? I knew it was selfish of me to ask for you to wait for me and contact me through Rina but you never called that number ever didn't you?” Nana spat out as she stirred her coffee, looking away from the dentist opposite her. 

“What? What do you mean?” Yuiri frowned as she squinted her eyebrows in confusion.

“I left the letter in your mailbox before I leave for the airport, what do you mean what I meant?” Nana clenched her fist as she looked straight into Yuiri’s confused eyes.

“Letter…?” Yuiri’s voice cracked as she realised she probably missed something really important.

“Yeah, in your mailbox… wait… You didn't receive it?” 

“Why would you put it in there?! You knew that my mom will be home and obviously that sounded like it got intercepted isn’t it!! You baka!” 

“Er…. I didn't thought of that…” Nana wiped the back of her head. 

“Baka!” Yuiri continued to growl at the younger. 

“I’m sorry. It is my fault…” Nana interlinked her fingers and rested her wrists on the table. 

“Of course it is your fault! You one-sidedly decided that it will be the best interest for the both of us by leaving and not saying anything. And next, suddenly coming back like this, and disrupting everything that I have in place. I have already got my life in order. I went to school with my friends and did well. I am now working towards a common goal and dream with my like-minded friends. I… I don't think I can love anymore Naachan. So… Let’s just keep to our own boundaries alright?” Yuiri held onto her shaking right hand with her left, still unable to believe how things had turned out over the years. 

She had been living half her life with misunderstanding? It was unbelievable but she trusts that her ex was not someone who lies. However, she still felt the trauma from 7 years ago. She understands that it was inevitable at that time, but will she want to trust someone who left her before? The paternalistic nature of her ex irritates her. She thought that they were equals that will make decisions together. Instead of “It is for the better.” Or “ It was for your best interests.” Did she think that she was her mother or something? 

Yuiri bit her lower lip as she looked up after trying to calm down. She was shocked to see streaming tears flowing down her princess. She subconsciously reached out her hand, only to freeze midway, realising her own actions. 

She took the paper towel on the table and passed it to the silent sobbing girl, “Here. Use this, don't rub your eyes. It’ll turn red if you keep rubbing it like that. Mou!!” She took over as she patted the corner of Nana’s eyes, grabbing onto the wrist that has its back of the hand rubbing her eyes. 

“Your eyes will swell up if you keep rubbing it! You’re not a child anymore, why don't you still know how to take care of yourself?!” Yuiri said roughly but her actions were gentle, she gently patted around the eyes. 

“Do you hate me?” Nana asked, grabbing onto the arm that is ever so gentle to her. 

“… No.” Yuiri softly said after staying silent for some time. 

“Then how about…” Nana anxiously tried to follow up.

“No.” Yuiri cut off abruptly.

“But you haven’t listen to what I wanted to say!” Nana stomped her feet lightly beneath the table. 

“What else you want to say other than ‘how about like?’ hmm?” Yuiri gave a dolphin smile as she looked into Nana’s eyes straight. 

“But will you give me a chance to just stay by your side? If you really don’t want a relationship, that’s fine, really… Just… Give me a chance? I understand that it was all my one-sided decisions that led to this current situation, but please allow me to show you that after so many years, I could not forget you at all.” Nana asked, feeling her voice shaking. 

“You… Sigh… Do what you want, but I am telling you first to not expect anything.” The older sighed out loud as she gave in. She was not able to decline the sparkling eyes of the younger. 

Nana nodded as she pulled out an eyeless smile. Her wide smile reminded Yuiri how she always liked the younger’s smile, looking much alike to a young cub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murayama Yuiri 23rd birthday Countdown - 2 more days till 15th June!   
> To celebrate... I'm planning to update ff till her birthday, saving the best (i mean yabai) till the last day.   
> Enjoy! And cheers to our dolphin ringo goddess to be 3 years old (forever 3 years old in my eyes)

“Alright, let’s eat, shall we? Isn’t that why we are here hmm?” Yuiri picked up the menu and handed it over to Nana, “Do you want curry? Or do you want omurice instead?”

“Hmmm… I’ll get omurice please.” Nana gently closed up the menu as she placed it neatly on the table.

“Alright.” Yuiri buzzed the bell to order their dinner. 

The waitress showed up shortly with a tablet in her hand, “Hi, may I get your orders for today?” 

The waitress looked at the both of them but paused and faced Nana whilst waiting for the order request. However, the long haired responded instead. 

“I’ll get two plates of omurice please, and a chocomint platter for desserts.” Yuiri requested as she turned the menu over and stacked them together nicely before passing it over to the waitress. 

“Yup, I’ll just repeat your order again, two plates of omurice and a chocomint platter. For the chocomint platter, would you like it to be served after?” The waitress confirmed, as she looked up from the tablet at Yuiri and glanced over at Nana who looked shocked.

“Yes please, and that is all.” Yuiri nodded and confirmed the orders for the evening. 

After the waitress left, Nana immediately stared straight at the dentist, “Chocomint platter? Yuuchan I thought that you disliked chocomint? That sounds a lot of food though… I think chocomint platter sounds… A little too much food…”

“I took a liking to chocomint over the years. So that will be fine, don't worry about it Naachan. Or do you not like it anymore?” 

Nana looked down but shook her head mildly, “I… I still like it. So… Does it mean that…?”

“That’s good, I was worried for a second, I thought that you’ve changed your tastes. But, I must say Naachan, the relationship that we had changed me as a person. I am not that same anymore. While small things like these have yet changed, there are a lot of other things that may have changed. Our perspectives are different, our values might change, we are no longer the young teens that can just simply say love without thinking of responsibilities Naachan. So, let's just give things some space alright? Step by step, you can’t expect me to even harbour any good feelings exactly because I am still hurt from the past. Alright? Naachan?”

“I… I understand, I am sorry, I was too anxious.”

“Sigh… Anyways, what have you been up to? You said you finished studies right? What did you study?” 

“I studied dentistry too in the UK, I worked for a while, and now back to further study. Because I knew that there were no other excuses that I could make up in order to come back. I am glad that the school accepted me and here I am, being able to step on the same ground as you Yuuchan.” Nana continuously sprayed out her love through her well and thought out sentences, bringing different shades of red to the apple. 

“You definitely picked up a bad habit of sweet talking.” Yuiri looked away. 

“I merely said the truth… I think I became more expressive and direct after learning more from overseas culture. And I do believe that there are many kinds of love. For me, my love language is also constant showering of expression, telling out in black and white. I like you. I love you. I think this is how I perceive the language of love.” Nana played with fingers, continued to explain herself. 

The awkward silence did not linger for long, the waitress returned again to serve their dishes. 

The two ate in silence but Nana continued to steal glances from time to time, feeling awed by the fact that her ex had never aged much since their high school days.

“Which school did you enrol in?” Yuiri asked out of the blue. 

“Hmm? Ah… That. I enrolled into Kanagawa University.” The younger stopped her spoon and looked up at the older. 

“Oh, the one down the streets.” Yuiri raised her brows, but continued to have her bite on her omurice.

“Yes, it is close to your clinic, and to home as well. I thought that nothing is more convenient that this. Well… It must be the luck too. I didn't have to do much searching.” Nana nodded as she continued her meal too. 

“I guess so… But Endodontics right?” 

“Yup, I’m not that great with smile reconstruction and all those veneers. I think I work better with function. I feel really happy when the patient comes in and get their pain sorted out after they leave.” 

“Ah~ So that is why you pretended to be in pain and yet so good at it. I didn't know you was an actor on top of being a dentist yourself, Okada-san.”

“Eh? Okada-san???” The young Okada stopped her intake of food and looked up with a confused expression, did she say anything wrong? 

But she was only greeted by a frowning Murayama, who continued to look down and ate her meal. 

“Yuu… Yuuchan? I apologize for causing you unnecessary problems… But at that time I really don't know what to do… And this was the only way I can think of…” Nana drifted away as she spoke, and explained her rationale. 

Yuiri let out a deep exhale, “Alright… It was my bad to raise the issue up again. Anyways, since you are going to start studying again in Kanagawa University, isn’t that full time then? And the term should start next week isn’t it? Don't you have to prepare anything at all?”

“Ah, for that, I got my portfolio ready to go. And I’ve spoken to the professors at a convention before, and met up for meals on multiple occasions after. They told me to just report on time so that they can introduce to another 2 classmates of mine.”

“Oh? So they took in 3 endodontic graduates this year? How about the other specialties?”

“I’ve heard that they have 2 in prosthodontics, 4 in orthodontics and another 1 in oral medicine. This year seems to have quite a big intake for those braces people, they’ll probably have to compete over patient opportunities.”

(A/N: Endodontics – field where nerve pain or facial pain etc is involved,  
Prosthodontics – crowns, dentures, veneers, prosthesis side of things,  
Orthodontics – the famous braces, straighten teeth side of things  
Oral Medicine – Oral cancer, or any sorts of scary lump or ulcer that doesn't seem to go away, they deal with it)

“Reminds me of my school days, clinics were the best time and yet the most frustrating times.” Yuiri reminisced the past as she took a sip of her orange juice. 

“Yuuchan, you seemed interested in going after the cosmetic side of things, have you thought of continuing studying at all?” the young Okada asked carefully as she looked at the apple’s face. 

“Hmmm… That is a good question. I thought of it before. But it was hard enough to get by dental school. I don't think that's a good idea. I also don't think I can handle studying by myself alone without my friends. Plus research sounds troublesome too.” Yuiri tilted her head as she shook the idea off. 

“I thought that if you’re keen with making nice smile, maybe prosthodontist route would be a good idea right?” Nana suggested. 

“Studying alone sounds tough though… But it is a good idea, maybe I should consider that next time if the others are keen… Hmm…”

“From what I hear, the post-graduates usually study together because of cross-discipline cases too. So you don't have to worry that too much Yuuchan, plus Prosthodontics usually take in at least 2 students yearly. You’ll not be alone at all!” Nana encouraged. 

Yuiri called the waitress to serve the chocomint ice cream platter as the topic about dentistry continued on the table. It worked out really well as they both have a common work topic and their work took up a huge portion of their life too. 

The two soon finish the platter easily, and it is time for the invoice. Murayama decides to check her appearance again before leaving, so she went ahead to the bathroom whilst leaving Nana with a few mouthful of chocomint. 

“Alright, I’ll head to the washroom first, you can finish the rest alright Naachan? I’ll not take long, I’ll just need to reapply my lipstick and concealer before leaving.” With that, Murayama left the table. 

When Murayama came back to the table, she felt confused to see Nana sitting and checking her phone, and the invoice was nowhere to be found. 

“Naachan? Where is the bill? It was on the table just now before I left?” Yuiri asked the younger.

“Oh, I paid, and this is your card that you passed me earlier.” Nana passed the black card back to Yuiri. 

“What? I told you to come over to order first so of course I am paying.” Yuiri protested as she refused to take the card back, “How much was it? And tell me your bank details, I’ll transfer my half to you.”

“No, I don't have the receipt Yuuchan. And it is really fine, you don't have to. If you really want to, just foot the bill the next time we eat then.” Nana coolly said as she slotted the card into Murayama’s handbag this time, as a return of gesture.

“Naachan?!” Yuiri eyes opened wide, she could not believe her little princess have grown into an ikemen, how times have changed. She used to be the one pampering the young Okada, teasing her and happy with the shy giggles that her princess gives her. It felt weird to be the one receiving the ikemen attention instead of being the ikemen herself. 

“Yuuchan also did the same thing back then when we were in high school too! You brought handmade bento to school all the time to share it with me. This is nothing really!” Nana waved it off. 

“And you are the one who say it, who is the one who bought orange juice from the canteen all the time? Even though I said it is not worth it to buy it from them, it is overpriced and expensive.” Yuiri lightly stomped her feet, a little unfitting of her current mature outfit with work shirt and long dress pants. 

“What a way to dig up history!!! I stopped after you got upset remember? I bought cartons at home and brought one to school daily. And you tried to make this handkerchief embroidery, saying that you bought it.” Nana returned.

“I meant it!! I bought that handkerchief myself! Although… the word was me trying to sew it… BUT that was not the point, it was bought!” Yuiri rebutted. 

“But you tried to sew the word ‘Okada’.”

“But the handkerchief was bought.”

“That was not the point Yuuchan…”

“I’m sorry, but we have customers waiting in line to be seated, if you’re done with the meals and not have a second order… is it alright if….” The waitress came in yet again to kindly ask if the two are alright to make their departure, stopping the argument just in time. 

As the two made their way to leave the restaurant, Yuiri can’t help but to think again what happened in the past. Whilst in the past, princess Naachan is precious and she really liked how shy she was and being cute and all, current Nana is also more cheerful. More outspoken, more expressive, maybe now it is the time where they will be even individuals. They are both more mature than back then, having similar job scope, maybe communication will be less a problem too? Yuiri does not know. 

But what Okada said was right too, she is interested in recreating nice smiles for people, which was why she liked implants, dentures, crowns…. Their work overlapped despite different niche. Their principles and ideals were pretty much the same too. And Nana did made a very good point, whilst she is not the best at studying, she liked the time when everyone worked together to get through dental school together. She missed those times, although working hard together to run a clinic isn’t that bad either. 

However, this does set her thinking, will it be good if she can start studying again? It will be necessary as well for the clinics to be better. While general clinics are good, they had to upgrade sooner or later too. It is also not possible for them to keep referring patients out and not getting better at their own skills too. 

With that Yuiri went into deep thoughts and the two walked to the stations and back home. Not before Nana managed to get Yuiri’s Line. As quoted, “If I don’t, I will regret it later when I go home.” 

Speechless, Yuiri still gave her Line to the young cub, although she was very careful to not expose her wallpaper. Last she need is the young Okada to realise that she have yet moved on and leave her vulnerable self to the one who once left her. Although she is really touched and wishes to believe in the younger again, she somehow cannot bring herself to trust again. For now, maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

After the long chat over dinner, Yuiri continued seeing patients like any other regular days while receiving messages daily from the young Okada. The two remained in contact, having ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ although their conversation were random. Both parties were careful not to overstep their boundaries, keeping their cautiousness as they interact over Line. 

That was till she got an invite again by the young Okada, asking if she is alright to have dinner this coming Saturday. Yuiri avoided the invite for a few days before agreeing to it. Yuiri silently grinned as she looked at the screen full of Line stickers after she said yes to a dinner. It felt as if her princess is really happy and she felt satisfaction again like how they used to pamper each other back in those days. She was aware this may not be a good option but she cannot help but to give in after staring at her wallpaper for a while. 

One night, in the 13 gen Line group chat, Yuiri was surprised by the sudden announcement by Saho.

13 Gen Line  
Yahooo ‘Guys, remember the last time we talk about getting someone to join us? We’ll be having a new dentist joining us to take over Saturdays!’

Mogimiya ‘That’s great!! We can finally have Saturday off!’

Ayanan ‘We need more manpower for receptionist too! I need day off as well!! I call unfair!’

Sakkii ‘New dentist? Finally!! I can’t wait for a good break together, we always needed people to be in clinics so this means that we can finally have a clique outing!!’

Ayaka ‘Will the new dentist take certain Fridays too? Would be nice for a long weekend too, we can finally not rotate Saturday shifts.’ 

Ringo ‘What? Since when?? So does this mean we’ll now have a kouhai? Yay!!! I will nurture the kouhai like a good senpai!’

Sakkii ‘It’s alright Yuiri, you don't have to, the kouhai will be so stressed.’

Ayanan ‘I feel bad for the poor new comer.’

Mogimiya ‘To be trained by the said clinic goddess, who spent so much time in clinics. And covering for others too. Yuiri, you’re not going to force the new comer to be like you right? If he or she is a fresh graduate, you’re going to ruin their view of this career.’

Ringo ‘What do you guys mean!!! I am and will be a good senpai.’ 

Yahooo ‘Alright, Yuiri, you’ll be in this Saturday right? You’ll come with me to introduce and bring her around the clinic. I told her to come in after noon so your last patient should be done for that day. You should be free and you can walk her through all our clinical side of stuffs. I’ll need to go off to see the sales representive after showing her around the admin side of work in the morning’

Ayanan ‘Muto-san? You guys are meeting up quite frequently! Is anything happening between you two?’

Mogimiya ‘Oh really!! You have to tell us!’

Ayanan ‘Shhh Mogichan, you don't even tell us that you got together with your dental nurse!’

Ringo ‘What! Mogichan and Mionchan?’ 

Ayaka ‘It’s just that you guys are too slow on this. But anyways, yoroshiku Yuiri, thanks for taking that Saturday shift again.’

Mogimiya ‘Yeah thanks Yuiri, I can now bring Mion out for a date.’

Sakkii ‘I’ll be going off to Okinawa for a week, will bring back souvenirs!’

Ayanan ‘Yeah I can finally go to the blind date too, thanks Saho for covering the reception for me too.’ 

Ringo ‘Why does it sounds like I should start making my Saturday occupied too…’

Ayanan ‘But you’re a workaholic, you’ll appreciate someone who takes Saturday shifts together with you. Maybe you’ll find new opportunities.’

Ayaka ‘I’m sure there are many princesses out there.’ 

Ringo ‘Yada! I am happy as things are now!’

Sahooo ‘Then be prepared on Saturday for our new comer.’ 

Ringo ‘… Hai…’ 

The rest were happy because they can get Saturdays off now since they used to rotate Saturdays amongst themselves. Yuiri was surprised by the sudden notice but was happy for more people to join the clinic. Like she said, finally she gets to have a kouhai to lead. At the same time, Yuiri got volunteered by the rest because the rest don't want to come in on Saturday. And she have her Saturday morning appointment books open as per usual. Unlike the rest, Yuiri tends to volunteer for Saturday shifts so the rest could go for a rest or holiday. She knew they were all finding partners as all of them reaches stability with their joint career. 

Murayama turned up on Saturday morning at 13 gen clinic, greeting Saho, Zun and Yumirin. Zun, or otherwise known as Yamane Suzuha, is working as a part time receptionist at 13 Gen Clinic. And she is in her last year of Finance and business degree in Kanagawa University. She was a kouhai in high school for them and a fellow hard worker. Ayanan is keen to recruit her after her graduation to lessen her own workload too. 

“Good morning Yuiri-san!” Zun greeted as she passed her a list of paper, “This is your appointment schedule for today.”

“Thank you Zunchan! And what is this…? Is that a microscope? Why is there an Endodontic microscope here? Since when did we buy these kind of equipment? I don’t remember Mogichan, Saki or even Ayaka who are interested in root canals, this will be such a waste! How much was this microscope even??” Yuiri make her rounds around the microscope, wide eyes and unbelievable that they now have a microscope in their small clinic. 

“Oh that one, that endo microscope belonged to the new dentist, she have a special interest in endodontics, she is also currently further studying so she can only be here on Saturdays.” Saho explained. 

For some reason or the other, Murayama could only think of the young Okada when given that description, however she decided to ignore the thought. She berated herself for constantly thinking of the younger. She have already gave in to have dinner with the Okada later, she cannot be always on the passive side and get affected by the young Okada. She needs to be more independent so that she will not get hurt again if the younger would ever to leave her again. 

The door of the clinics opened, and the young Okada walked in. 

Murayama stunned as she now saw the person that was taking up her mind for the past few weeks. 

“Alright, please allow me to introduce, Yuiri, this is Dr Okada, Okada Nana. She just came back from the United Kingdom, and is now studying Endodontics in Kanagawa University. Dr Okada, this is Dr Murayama, Murayama Yuiri; she is one of the dentists of this clinic, and she will be working a lot with you on Saturdays.” Saho introduced.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice to meet you Dr Murayama, please call me Nana or Naachan.” The young Okada introduced herself as she reach her hand out for a handshake. 

Although confused, Yuiri shook the younger’s hand regardless and played along, “Nice to meet you too…”

“Nana used to be from the same high school as us before she went over to the UK, do you remember the scholar Yuiri? The school’s top scorer that left the school in the same year that we have our national exams? We were even in the same class too.” Saho further introduced.

“Ah yes, I remember.” Yuiri gripped onto the hand as she shook the hand harder, showing displeasure. 

“Erm. Etto… Ah…” Nana felt the strong force on her hand as she tried to pull a polite smile while holding on. 

“Alright then, I have to meet the materials representative, I will leave you guys here to sort it out. Nana, you can set up your room with installing the microscope and what not. Zunchan here will support you to look through the appointment books, software, and also the different technology we have. Yuiri, I think that's your patient sitting outside, and Yumiko looks like she is finding you, she is waving for you there. Alright, let’s all head to do our own work!” Saho ended as she clapped her hands. 

Yuiri silently walked away as she followed Yumiko into the room. Zun walked up to Nana as she led her to the reception desk, to introduce the software that they use for the practice and the different materials that the clinic offers. 

After seeing Yumiko bringing the last patient into the room, both Zun and Nana let out a big sigh of relief. They can be sure that Dr Murayama and Yumiko will be busy for the next hour and a half at least. Previous few patients were all short appointments, so they risk getting found out or run into if they were to talk of other things. 

“Nana-san, it’s been awhile, how are you?” Zun broke the ice. 

“It’s been well, how are you Zunchan? And I thought you used to call me Naa-papa…” Nana made a frown as she looks like a child that did not get her candy. 

“I’m doing well, and will graduate this year! I don't think I can call you Naa-papa like this in this setting… But if you don't mind…” Zun’s voice got softer as she trailed off. 

“Of course! Zun-chan, you’re like my daughter!” Nana open her arms wide to Zun. 

“Ehehe Naa-papa! It’s been so long!!” Zun went for a big hug with the Okada. 

“What are you guys doing there?” A cold voice rang up behind them that caused them to immediately jump a metre away from each other.

“Nothing Yuiri-san, Nana-san was just teaching me some customs they have in the UK.”

“Ah yes yes, Zun-chan is right, that is exactly it.”

“Really? If you say so. Zun, Ms Fujiwara is not feeling well so we are cutting the appointment short, please reschedule her. And Naachan, your microscope is still at the door, get that into the surgery room, it is expensive, stop leaving it lying around like that.” Yuiri folded her arms defensively and turned around as she addressed Nana, refusing to look her into the eye unlike how she talked to Zun. 

Both Nana and Zun responded with a loud and unanimous ‘hai’ and got to work.

Yumiko went to the sterilization room, and Nana noticed that Yuiri is alone in the surgery room. She sneakily enter the room and closed the door behind her. Yuiri was surprised by the sudden guest as she jumped on her seat.

“Mou Naachan! I told you before to stop that habit and knock beforehand…”

“Old habits never change I guess? But Yuuchan, I… I wanted to say I am sorry for not letting you know earlier that I was applying to join the clinic.” Nana looked down on the floor as she tried to scoop closer to the older. 

“Oh that. You always decide things on your own anyways, so what is it now? There are other clinics and you decide this one. We agreed to give each other space and… Argh.” Yuiri held her head as she tried to put her thoughts into sentences. She was never good in expressing herself well, in the past and now. 

“I’m really sorry Yuuchan, but I promise I did try to apply to other clinics too! This clinic is really better, so it is not all about trying to get back with you, really! Please trust me in this.” Nana put her hands together as she tried to appeal to the older with sincerity in her eyes, “I might chose to apply to this place on purpose because of you but it’s really better than other clinics so I chose to take on the offer. I did not want to annoy you so I don't want to text too much… But I also don't know what to do to try to get to know you again, to really show you that I care for you and I would wish to be together with you now that we can be independently making decisions for ourselves.”

Yuiri looked away as she mumbled, “No wonder the messages were so odd and random… I thought she gave up.”

“Eh? Did you say something Yuuchan?”

“Nothing, let’s just go for late lunch or early dinner then, I can also go home earlier to rest in that way.”

“Eh… Alright then, I’ll call the restaurant to see if I can change the appointment time.” Nana nodded.

“What?! You booked an appointment??” Yuiri opened her eyes wide.

“Yup, but should be alright, Yuuchan go and write your clinical notes, I’ll sort this out.”

“… Alright then… I… I’m sorry, if the appointment time cannot be changed, it’s alright, we can just… wait till the appointment time.”

“It’s ok, I’ll sort it, Yuuchan write your notes up! Zun need to pack up and close the surgery.” Nana smiled as she walked out of the room to make the phone call and give the older time back to the computer and not distract her. 

“… Naachan…. She became so mature now… Am I still even suitable for her? Are we even compatible now? Argh… I’ll stop thinking about it first, type my notes out, do my job. Concentrate Yuiri.” Yuiri slapped her own face to harness her attention to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

On the lunch table, the two was quietly eating their meals… 

Yuiri was surprised that the restaurant allowed them to change their booking that easily but did not question it. She cannot forget that weird smile that Zun gave her before they left the clinic. Her ‘daughter in Tokyo’ seems a little cheeky today. Although she was aware that the younger was always giving her looks when Nana come close to her or when Nana leaves the room. 

While the two are having their meals, a message popped up on Yuiri’s phone.

“Ah sorry, I forgot to put my phone on silent.” Yuiri apologised for her table manners but was surprised to receive a message from her landlord. 

“That's alright Yuuchan.” Nana said but Yuiri couldn't help but to laugh internally at the puffed up cheeks, she said it was alright however it was obvious that the younger was unhappy that her attention got divided by her phone. 

Yuiri’s eyes widened as she read the message, she could not believe it, “What?!”

Nana immediately realised that it was something important, “Did something happen?”

“Argh… My landlord messaged that he is not able to continue my lease after this contract, I need to find a place before I get kicked out in a month’s time. That’s another troublesome issue to add to my plate of worries.” Yuiri covered her face as she turned off the screen of her phone. 

After a long silence, Nana spoke up with her mustered courage, “Yuuchan, do you want to rent a place together?”

“What? Yada!!!” Yuiri shook her head furiously as she hear the suggestion from the younger. 

“Listen to me please Yuuchan. I am new to this place so I am looking for a cheaper rent alternatives too, it works out for the both of us! We will be saving a lot of money Yuuchan!” Nana continued to persuade her, “And I swear on chocomint that I do not have other ulterior motives. Really! It is really for the sake of convenience and sharing the burden of rent. And I will not do anything that is out of order too.” 

The young dentist remained silent as she gave it some thought. It sounds logical but somehow it doesn't sound quite right at the same time. However, Yuiri could not put a finger to it. 

“The rest of the dentists in the clinic already had their accommodations sorted isn’t it? So it is definitely better if we could rent a place together.”

“That is true too… I don't want to trouble them, especially Ayanan and Saho just signed their new lease recently. Hmm… Even Mogi moved in with Mion too.” Yuiri mumbled to herself as she listed people off her head, “I guess you are right.”

“My place has the extra room and that will be perfect. I thought I will have to work harder to cover rent but if you are moving in then that will solve that issue. We don't have much time to sit around like this. I’ll pay first and you can finish up your meal Yuuchan.” Nana stood up and took out her wallet to prepare to pay for their meal at the counter. 

Yuiri’s reflexes came about quickly as she stood up and held onto the younger’s arm, stopping her in her tracks, “Naachan, you paid the last time. So I’ll pay this time.” 

“You can pay the next time.” Nana offered. 

“Naachan, sit down and finish up your food instead. Look at you, you’re so skinny and right to the bones. You need to eat more. So finish your food, and don’t waste it. Because I am paying for it alright? And I am used to paying for the meals anyways, so don’t worry about it.” Yuiri said nonchalantly. 

Nana sat down again but she remained silent, her Yuuchan paid for some other people while they went out to eat? Who are these lucky people? While she understood that it could possibly be just one of the kouhai, like Zun but she couldn't help but to feel a tinge of jealousy. She took the spoon up from the plate again as she silently chew on her food. 

Yuiri nodded as she is satisfied that the younger has returned to the obediently self like she used to. As expected, her princess still listens to her, that is a good sign. She couldn't help but to recall the days that she have to ration her pocket money so she could bring her girlfriend to enjoy chocomint at the more fancy café around the campus ground. It was difficult to resist the temptations to buy her sweet potatoes but she held on and saved up to see the blissful smile of her princess as she munch on the chocomint in front of her. Yuiri always felt happy just by seeing Nana ate the chocomint although back then she was not able to appreciate the dessert so she always declined to share it with the younger. Which more often than not, earned her a cute pout from her little princess. 

At the counter  
Yuiri held onto the young Okada by her shoulders, grinned at the height advantage that she have over the younger, effectively stopping her from going near the cashier. 

“The total for toni-“ The cashier was not able to finish her sentence as she got stopped by Yuiri passing the card over to the lady without a second word. 

After settling the bill, Yuiri walked out with a silent Nana behind her. Yuiri was confused as the sudden quietness and less responsive Nana. She could see the younger occasionally pouting as they walk towards the train station, but she was not quite sure why the younger is suddenly acting spoiled like this. She don't recall doing anything to upset the little cub except for being a little more forceful in trying to pay for tonight’s meal. Though she was confident that shouldn't be enough to upset her little princess. 

Letting out a sigh internally, she decides to take the initiative. 

“What happened? Did something happened back then Naachan? You’re suddenly really quiet, are you not feeling well?” Yuiri asked with concern as she sees Nana looking really upset and down. 

“Nothing.” Nana looked down and refused eye contacts with the older.

Nana bumped into the older’s back as Yuiri suddenly halted herself.

“Yuuchan, don’t stop like that, it’s so danger-“ Nana’s sentence was left hanging in the air as she felt herself being pushed back against the wall. 

“Naachan.” Yuiri’s voice deepens as she forced the younger against the wall of the unnamed alley, there was hardly anyone walking along this street.

The older dentist felt the squirming younger trying to get out of her compromised position, she raised her right knee whilst keeping her left hand on the wall. She smirked as she feel the younger stopped resisting. 

“Naachan, something is wrong, and we both know it. What is it?” 

Nana tilted her head away, she felt guilty, she understood that it was nothing much but she could not help but to feel affected by the fact that there are some other people that possibly went out on a date with her Murayama-san. 

Yuiri stares at the cub, she could see tears brimming in her eyes, she realized that she was a little too rough on the younger. 

“Naachan, tell me what’s wrong? Hmm? It is affecting you so much that it is now affecting me too.” Yuiri wanted to reach out for Nana’s eyes but she withheld herself, reminding herself that they are not together anymore, and that she cannot show too much affection. Besides, she is also the one who wanted to keep distance as well. 

“If you have already found a lover, you should have just told me rather than leading me on like this. And don’t you think this is a very vulnerable position to be in, Murayama-san? Last thing I want is your lover mistaking anything.” Nana took a deep breath and spat out as she could feel her heart quenching. 

The lightbulb in her head lighted up immediately. Nana was jealous. Yuiri let out a chuckle, “What lover are you talking about?”

“The one that you buy meals for.” Nana tried to push the older away as she tried to get out of the kabe-don. 

“That’s when we were back in school, when we were together. So if you link that together, you’re that lover.” Yuiri released the younger as she realized that it was just a mere jealous episode. 

“Eh?” 

Yuiri covered her mouth as she chuckled again, the little cub with wide open eyes’ just way too cute. 

“Like I said, I am single. Always has been, since you left. I never pursued a relationship since then. So, does that make you feel better now? My former and only girlfriend, Okada-san.” Yuiri folded her arms as she smirked, seeing the younger’s face turning redder with each moment. She may be the ‘red apple’ but she is also happy to see her princess getting embarrassed too. 

“Erm… Sorry Yuuchan, I jumped to conclusions. And got angry at you for nothing.” Nana apologized as she played with her fingers, trying her best to not look at Yuiri’s face. 

“Well then, that was really cute, but like I said before, relationship is last thing that I am thinking now. So, let’s keep things simple for now, alright?” Yuiri patted the Okada’s head, “Alright, let’s go.”

“Do you want to look at the apartment first before moving in?” Nana asked, “You can come over now to have a look. Unless you’re rushing off to somewhere else of course…” 

“Hmm… Alright, I’ll go over to have a look then.” Yuiri reluctantly agreed.

Why does Nana always sounds so right and logical?! Yuiri could not even come up with an excuse to refuse. 

Okada’s newly rented apartment  
“Sorry for the intrusion.” Yuiri said as she arranged her shoes at the doorstep. 

“Just come on in, I’ll show you the second room that you’ll take over.” Nana said as she switched on the lights at the apartment, “It’s a little messy… I was rushing this morning to get to the clinics.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that, it looks clean for someone living alone. You should see Ayanan’s room, that, is messy.” Yuiri waved it off as she walked into the living room, “Wait, what’s this?”

Whilst it has been long, there is no way Yuiri will not recognise the two young girls in that framed photo. Yuiri was surprised to see their shared photo being framed up. 

“Wait- I can explain…” Nana’s attempts was halted by another surprised gasp.

“Oh and this! Isn’t this the baymax plushie that we got on our first date? And this, isn’t this the hangyoudon that you liked so much that refused to leave the shop so I got one for you?” Yuiri held up the hangyoudon that is on the couch, next to the remote control. 

Nana covered her face with her palms, she should have pick a better date and hid all those before inviting the older over. Whilst she is really keen in getting back with Yuiri, she also understands that she’ll have to respect the boundaries, “I’ll keep all those when you move in, I understand that it might bring back bad memories for you maybe.”

“Hm? No, you don't have to Naachan. Like I said before, I enjoyed our time together, and it was good. Although the misunderstanding caused us grief for many years, it does not deny the fact that our time together was precious and to me, my best time ever. But, that being said, we should probably not get together again.” Yuiri held onto the hangyoudon’s arms as she explained herself. 

After realising the story behind, she have now been more relieved, but at the same time, trust is something that cannot be built within a day. 

“I think this is affordable and the location is good, I’ll move in then. I’ll leave now, it’s getting late.” Yuiri nodded as she looked at the clock. 

“I’ll send you to the station.” Nana stood up from the sofa to follow Yuiri 

“No, you should rest for the day now, like I said, it’s getting late.” Yuiri 

“I insist, it’s the first time you’re here so I should bring you there.” Nana blocked Yuiri’s way to the door. 

Yuiri walked up to Nana, surprising her, as she was not expecting Yuiri to suddenly walk up to her. The older held onto the young Okada’s face, and with a deep voice, “Naachan, be a good girl, go and shower now. And I will check on you when I get back home to make sure that you’ve done all that. Alright?”

The Ikemen-Murayama silenced the yound Okada as she could only gently nod her head in return. 

“You promise that you’ll message when you get on the train?” Nana showed her puppy eyes, and only moved out of the way when she got reaffirmation from the older.

“Yes, and I will let you know when I get back home. But by the time I do, you should be done and ready to sleep. So, go and bathe now. Hmm?”

“Okay then… Hurry up before you miss the last train, I’ll walk you to the lift!”


	10. Chapter 10

Yuiri moved in with Nana after arranging time together one day after Yuiri’s work. Nana offered to drive to help her to move, after some push and pull, Yuiri got convinced that it’ll save her lots of costs. After a long day of moving, the two sat on their shared apartment couch. Yuiri stared mindlessly at the television while Nana sips on her beer. 

“Yuuchan.” Nana broke the silence between them. 

Yuiri turned to look at the younger, their relationship has become more calm after working together. 

“Do you want to try for Kanagawa University for their post graduate course? They are going to extend the application date till the end of this week. I honestly think that you should give it a go, you definitely won’t be alone for the study process. It won’t be easy, but I will be- I mean, all the post graduates work together.” Nana added on as she noticed Yuiri’s expression appears to cave in to her persuasion. 

The older felt tempted, she knew her interests and passion all along, but she was uncertain of how she will handle the stress and expectations. At the same time, she wanted to challenge herself, and better her skills whilst living up to the name of the ‘clinic goddess’. 

“But applying wouldn't be easy either, I heard that the selection process is quite strict…” Yuiri folded her arms as she started to run through the process. 

“I know the professors at the university, they are very nice. I can help you with the application process too. I’m confident you’re more than qualified.” Nana reassured. 

“If that’s so… I’ll try it out then.” 

Nana claps her hand internally in her mind as she managed to convinced the older dentist. 

13 Gen Line  
Ringo ‘Guys, I’ve applied to Kanagawa University for post graduate studies. Don’t really know how that will turn out but if I were to get the spot, I might have to switch to part time for a while… Will our clinic be alright?’

Ayanan ‘Eh!!! Congratulations! I am surprised, for THE Yuiri to even consider further studying. Is it because of…’

Ayaka ‘Congratulations! I hope you get in, and don’t worry about the clinic, we will manage. It’s good that you are finally pursuing what you wanted.’

Mogimiya ‘Yeah like what Ayaka said, leave it to us, don't worry about it. And congratulations!! Mion said congrats too.’

Sakkii ‘About time! Must be the Okada-san that motivated you right? You applied right after she joined us, what a coincidence. *smirk emoji* Congratulations! And you know that we can always cover for that, but you’ll be taking the in house referral from all of us, after you are done with the post graduate study.’

Sahooo ‘That's a great news Yuiri! Congrats! Now that’s a good investment for our clinic, I am looking forward to that day when we don't have to keep referring our patients out for root canals and difficult crown cases.’

Ringo ‘Thanks guys! Ayanan I have no idea what you are talking about. And Sahoo… What a business woman…’

Sahooo ‘We’ll need to somehow get those patients back and boost our clinic with new skills. And this is just good, Dr Okada, I mean Dr Nana brought her own microscope to the clinic, that's one less equipment to get! Isn’t that great, and we can get more patients to do root canal with her working on Saturdays.’

Sakkii ‘I think Dr Okada is a nice person too. It is also good that you don't have to study alone.’ 

Yuiri sat down opposite Ayaka, as she sip on her coffee, she waited for Ayaka to speak. Ayaka asked her out for a lunch together, saying that she have something important to discuss with her. 

“Are you sure you are comfortable to work on Saturdays? And I am surprised that you signed up for the post graduate studies, especially with that person being in the program as well.” Ayaka broke the silence. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Yuiri took a bite of her lunch as she calmly responded. 

“Come on, you know that amongst everyone, I was there to see what happened, and don’t tell me you change your wallpaper because last I saw, it’s the same. Back in high school, and now our colleague, you still like her don’t you? Sentimental or rather I should say stubborn for a better word.” Ayaka shook her head at the feigned ignorance. 

“I am grateful that you were there for me throughout these times, it was a tough time, and I am also thankful to everyone who did not pressed on further on what happened.” Yuiri nodded as she pursed her lips. 

“And of course they would never suspect that the Dr Okada that they sang praise about is the one that dumped you back then.” Ayaka spat.

“It’s actually not her fault, we had a talk and I am planning to return home to find that letter that she said she left behind. I think I need to have a good chat with my parents soon.” 

“Defending her now? Yuiri… I don't mean to sound sceptical but you’ll have to be careful just in case things stirs up again and the same scenario replays.” Ayaka shook her head, “She is really good looking. I don't deny that. But seriously…” 

“Hmmm I understand that as well. But do you remember I had to move because my lease is up?” Yuiri twirled her fingers together as she tried to think of a rebuttal. 

“Yeah, you mentioned it a while back- Wait, don't tell me that… You-“ Ayaka’s head snapped up as it suddenly clicked, so that was why Yuiri had got the chance to interact with the younger more despite minimal crossing on their scheduled day of work. 

“Yes… I know I should not have agreed to it but the deal was reasonable and you guys all had accommodation settled so I really did not want to cause troubles. Plus she did say she will need a housemate too to split the rent…” Yuiri continued twirling her fingers.

Ayaka let out a loud sigh, she knew it was all excuses, and it was apparent that the clinic goddess is the type that is extremely sentimental. 

“Well since you decide to get back with her, that’s fine, but seriously, straight to cohabitating? Skipping the dating part will not be a good idea when you guys just got back together like this.” Ayaka let out a ‘tsk’ with a disapproving look. 

“That’s not true! And we are not dating.” Yuiri was quick to oppose. 

“Then why would you go back to study again? And it is a very sudden decision. You never mentioned it or discussed with anyone before you just announced it out of the blue. Or maybe you did discuss it, but with your girlfriend.” Ayaka rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. 

“That’s totally not it! I just thought that it is about time for some upgrade and it is a good time-"

"When Okada-san is also starting her study too? We got through dent school together, and it wasn't easy. So now that you are alone, you’ll have to work a lot harder. Ah wait, jokes, you have Okada-san helping you, what is there to worry right?”

“MOU AYAKA!!!” And a ringo punch landed on Ayaka’s shoulder, she felt that she probably need to see a physiotherapist to get it sorted out. Will it be claimable through her health fund though if it is not a work related injury?

Whilst the two now finally have their silence and their meal, Ayaka’s eyes caught a message on Yuiri’s phone. 

“Look, your princess is asking if you want to get lunch tomorrow together. You’re allowed to use your phone to reply her now, just so that your princess doesn't get worried.” Ayaka teased.

“Argh Ayaka, you’re horrible. It’s not just having lunch together, she just ask if I wanted to go for a school tour and meet the professors tomorrow. It’s school work related. I’ll have to treat her lunch if she is bringing me around though, or else I’ll tell her that I’ll go alone.” Yuiri took up her phone as she gave another kick onto Ayaka’s shin for the tease again.

“Ouch, Yuiri you’re being over possessive.”


End file.
